


Stiles Is A Little Tease

by Love_Writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Writing/pseuds/Love_Writing
Summary: Stiles teases Scott in class.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Stiles Is A Little Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hey😄. I hope everyone is well. Comments and critiques are very appreciated. I hope you enjoy😄😄😄.

"Scott, are you even listening to me?" Stiles demands from his seat behind Scott. Scott quickly focuses back into the present. "Sorry" he whispers as the teacher is talking about who knows what. "What were you thinking about?" Stiles asks curiously. "Uhh..." Scott tries coming up with something, but can't. He can't tell Stiles about how he was thinking of having Stiles pinned under him. Or that in his fantasy Stiles was a moaning mess. If he tells Stiles that then they will definitely be late to next period since they'll need to take their usual detour to the janitors closet. "Scott" Stiles urges wondering what his boyfriend is thinking. "Nothing" Scott says quickly. "Mr. McCall. Was that necessary?" Mr. Myers demands and Scott realizes that he had said that really loudly. His teacher is now looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Stand up, Mr. McCall" Mr. Myers instructs and Scott stands up. "Front of the class" Mr. Myers adds and Scott starts walking to the front of the class. "Oh, I know what you were thinking about. You were thinking about sex" Stiles says lowly so only Scott can hear. 'Stupid werewolf hearing' Scott thinks as he stumbles to the front of the class. He turns to see Stiles smirking from behind his fist. "Mr. McCall..." Mr. Myers says but Scott stops listening once he hears Stiles's voice. "I bet you were thinking about fucking me. Or you were thinking about last night. How we went for hours" Stiles says smirking and Scott glares at him. "What's wrong, babe? Don't you want to hear about my dream last night? I mean that's the reason I woke you up with my mouth around your dick this morning" Stiles teases. "Do you understand Mr. McCall?" Mr. Myers demands. "Yes, sir" Scott agrees quickly. "Back to your seat" Mr. Myers instructs and Scott scrambles to his seat. "Closet after class?" Stiles asks from behind him and Scott can hear the smirk in his voice. "Yup" Scott agrees.

After Class  
Scott and Stiles rush to the closet and Scott closes the door before pinning Stiles to it. "Really? Now we are going to be late to next period" Scott says. "I'm sorry, but you look hot today" Stiles whines as they slowly start grinding on each other. "You say that everyday" Scott points out as he lifts Stiles up and steps between his legs making them both moan. "Well, it's true everyday" Stiles says leaning his forehead against Scott's. "So, this dream? What was happening?" Scott asks making Stiles groan in embarrassment. "Nooooo" Stiles whines. "Oh, come on. You almost made me get a boner in front of the whole class" Scott points out as the bell rings signalling for the beginning of next period. "Fine... The usual. You fucking me. Nice and hard" Stiles says blushing. "Oh, I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard when we get home" Scott promises. "You better" Stiles replies panting hard. The two continue rubbing against each other until they both come. Scott eases them onto the floor, so that he is sitting against the wall with Stiles in his lap. "I love you" Stiles says from where his head is buried into Scott's neck. "I love you, too" Scott replies wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Later That Day  
Once the two got home they had sex in the shower and on Stiles's bed. They are cuddled up on the couch watching Star Wars when Mr. Stilinski walks in. "Stiles, why were you and Scott not in English today?" He asks. "Ummm..." Stiles trails off. "Yeah, why weren't we in class?" Scott smirks at his boyfriend. "Uh... I wasn't feeling well. So, Scotty kept me company until I felt better" Stiles says. "What was wrong with you?" The sheriff asks not believing a word out of his son's mouth. "Stomach ache" Stiles replies weakly. "You both need to go class" Sheriff Stilinski instructs sternly. "Yes, sir" Scott agrees. "Ok" Stiles agrees as well. The two watch as the sheriff walks out before Scott breaks into a fit of laughter. "Stop it" Stiles pouts making Scott peck him softly on the lips between giggles. "Well, maybe if you could last a day without teasing me we'd actually be in class" Scott points out. "You didn't seem to mind all that much" Stiles replies. "That's true" Scott says smiling adoringly. "I love you" Stiles says as he cuddles back into Scott's chest. "I love you, too. You little tease" Scott smirks as Stiles groans. Because after all Stiles is a little tease.


End file.
